


Sherbet Icecream

by Floralghost00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, I forget they exist on the daily!, I'm giving Kageyama a dog, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Sorry if you're Narita and Kinoshita stans, canon complaint??, canon divergent??, i don't know!!, it's a Pomeranian, the beach episode we always wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floralghost00/pseuds/Floralghost00
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have been rivals ever since their first meeting at a tournament in middle school. Now it's a year later the two go to the same high school. It takes a while but the two are able to learn to be friends, but what happens when after an argument the two realize there may be more there then just platonic feelings? (ReAd tO FiNd OuT, tHis WeEk oN DrAGoN BaLL!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will for a little bit seem like a retelling of each episode, but I'm changing the pacing of events, character arcs, and I'm adding stuff, so please just give a chance. Once the plot like really kicks in, it'll deviate from the anime. If you have any notes or comments don't be scared to comment! Follow me on instagram, @floralghost__ , I plan on posting some haikyuu art pretty soon!

The blood boiled beneath Hinata’s skin, an intense heat built up behind his eyes, and here was Kageyama, the king of the court was forcing him off the court once again. After getting into an argument with his rival, Kageyama, that ended in a volleyball knocking the toupee off of their vice principal’s head and onto their team captain Daichi. The two had been told they weren’t allowed to participate in club activities until they were able to see each other as teammates. Holding onto the bars of the gym’s window with his feet plastered to the wall to keep him there, he watched his future teammates practice without him. 

He felt his anger subside and shift to sadness when he watched the second year, who just moments ago tried to intimidate him, spike a ball over the net. He could feel a tingle in his palm, he wanted to be the one spiking balls over the net. He leaped off the wall and melted into the dirt. Hinata had to find a way to get back in there, it was killing him not being able to play at his first practice with a real team. 

Kageyama didn’t feel much different, he was livid, this tiny orange-haired big-mouth was getting in his way again. First, he stole his team’s point during a match at the tournament they both competed in a year ago, and now here he was, again, stealing away his right to be in that gym. 

He turned in the direction of the window Hinata was once clinging from, and directed his gaze to the dirt below it, where the orange-haired boy lay moping. A scowl formed on his face and he couldn’t help but let the anger boil over as he yelled, “Oi! Quit moping, dumbass! It’s your fault we’re out here in the first place!” 

Hinata jumped up and balled up his fists at his sides, “You’re the one who threw the ball too hard, k-king!” Hinata knew how much he hated this nickname, so he honestly struggled getting the word out, but he couldn’t help throwing it at him in his frustration. “It’s not my fault it hit the vice principal in the face!” 

“Tch-” Was all Kageyama responded with, he turned back to the door’s gym and his teeth grinded together. He hated that once again he was being called that! He took a deep breath. 

“Okay, whatever, dumbass, the only way I’m going to get back in that gym is if I can prove I can see you as a teammate...” his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to think of a way to get back in there.  
“Hey! You’re not the only one being punished!” Hinata pouted angrily at Kageyama, “I’m outside the gym too!” 

“Whatever, idiot! That doesn’t matter, we have to get back in there!” 

“Fine! How’re we gonna do that?” 

“Hell if I know!,” Kageyama snapped at Hinata. 

The two paced back and forth in front of the gym. Hours passed and the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, the moon replaced the sun and hung fully above the Earth, as stars painted the sky. Karasuno’s volleyball team’s first practice of the school year was wrapping up and the two first years were still trying to get back in there. 

Suddenly it came to Kageyama, the thing that would get him back in the gym. He needed to prove that he could work with Hinata, even if he found Hinata obnoxious; the only way for him to do that was to play a match with Hinata. 

“I have an idea.” 

Hinata stopped pacing and turned to Kageyama. 

“We’re going to win our way into that gym.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of my beta readers were able to help me out with this chapter, but I'm still quite proud of it so I'm posting it anyways. If you want to give me any constructive criticism please DM me on instagram, @floralghost__

“I- Wuah?!” Hinata sputtered. “How do we do that?!”

“Just follow my lead and it’ll work, okay?” Kageyama raised his voice and yanked Hinata further away from the door to go over the plan. 

Hinata yelped, “Ah! That hurt!” Hinata rubbed his arm and pouted while Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

Hinata wasn’t quite sure if he really got the plan, but after spending all that time going over the plan he couldn’t help the excitement spreading throughout him. If this worked it’d be so great! Well that, and the way Kageyama acted while going over the plan was scary enough, he didn’t want to see what Kageyama would be like if the plan didn’t work out or worse, backfired. 

Hinata stood just an inch behind Kageyama as he watched him knock on the gym door. Now that Kageyama’s plan was actually being put into place, Hinata’s palms got sweaty and his stomach churned. 

Not that he’d have any time to be nervous, because just as soon as Kageyama knocked, the door opened, and they were face to face with three upperclassmen that towered over Hinata. 

“1...2...3…” Kageyama counted down and the two began to recite what they rehearsed.

“We’d like to challenge you to a three-on-three match!” 

Suga, a third year with silver hair and what could be described as a gentle parent-like aura slapped his hand to his mouth as his shoulders shook. Hinata looked up at him and could tell by the way his cheeks were bright red and the way he kept looking away from them, that Suga was trying not to laugh in their faces. 

Tanaka, an abrasive loud second year with a buzz cut, didn’t show them the same kindness. He clutched his sides and doubled over in laughter, “Daichi! C’mon look at ‘em! They really want back in!” Tanaka fell to the floor and continued laughing.

Daichi, a third year and captain of the team with short messy dark brown hair, wore a small smile of amusement as he looked at the two. Earlier when they all first met, he tried to be patient with them as they argued with each other non-stop, and really he only kicked them out of the gym as a last resort. He thought over their challenge and decided it wasn’t a bad idea, if it would make them get along faster. At least he was hoping that’d be the result, because not long after he kicked them out did he realize that he had no idea if they’d actually start getting along.

“Okay. You have a deal.” 

Kageyama extended his hand out to Daichi to seal the deal, only to be rejected as Daichi spoke again, “It’s obvious what you’ll get if you win, but what do you expect if you lose?” 

Before Hinata could even speak Kageyama’s voice got even louder, “We’ll take any penalty if we lose!” 

Daichi’s small smile grew, “Mkay, good. If you two lose,” he had to think quickly, he had to make sure this would be a penalty that made an impact without hurting his team, “Kageyama won’t be allowed to play setter till I graduate.” 

“What?!” Kageyama yelled, his eyebrows furrowed, and Hinata thought that if he didn’t step back he’d be burnt to a crisp, because Kageyama’s face was so red Hinata thought he might start spitting fire. 

Hinata knew he should be happy that he was being left out of the penalty, but he couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy that engrossed him after being looked over once again. 

“Hey! I’m here too! What happens to me if I lose?”

Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka didn’t even acknowledge the question, and the door slammed shut leaving the two first years in the exact same position they were in hours ago. Kageyama was mad, and Hinata was shocked that today the universe landed him here. 

“AUGH!” Kageyama slunk against the wall till he sat on the ground, and pounded his fists into the dirt.

Hinata may have disliked Kageyama but he couldn’t help empathizing with him. He sat down next to Kageyama and patted him on the shoulder, Kageyama had his knees to his chest and his head buried in his arms. “Ya know...it could’ve been worse, they could’ve said we wouldn’t be allowed to join.” 

Kageyama lifted his head from his arms and pushed Hinata off him, “It couldn’t have been ‘worse’, dumbass! I’d rather never set foot on the court again then be denied playing setter!” 

Hinata felt hot angry tears threatening to fall. He hated being yelled at, “I was just trying to be nice, stupid head!” He shot back. 

The two argued back and forth as members of the team trickled out and left to go home. Daichi and Suga were one of the last people to leave and were about to break up what looked like an argument escalating into a fight, but Tanaka ,with a wicked grin plastered to his face, stopped them. 

“Don’t worry captain! Let me handle this,” His eyes held mischief, “I’ll whip these first years into shape!” 

“Alright, sure I guess, good luck Tanaka,” Daichi yawned giving Tanaka a thumbs up, before he grabbed Suga’s hand and the two walked off. Usually Daichi wouldn’t let Tanaka handle these kinds of situations, seeing as he had a tendency to escalate things, but he was just physically and mentally drained, plus Suga went and picked up a movie from the video depot, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to watch a movie with Suga, than keep playing dad today. 

“Oi! Quit the arguing! If we’re gonna win this match on Saturday, you two have to practice instead of trying to kill each, All. The. Time.” 

The two snapped their heads from each other to Tanaka. 

“We?” Kageyama questioned. 

“Saturday?” Hinata tilted his head at Tanaka. 

The two first years both wore the expressions of confused toddlers. 

Tanaka laughed, “Yup! The match will be Saturday. You two will be playing with me, the amazing Tanaka Ryuunosuke, against the two other first years that just joined and Daichi.” 

“Where are we going to all practice together? Daichi won’t let us in the gym,” Kageyama spoke. 

Tanaka smiled, “Reason number one for why I’m the greatest upperclassman,” Tanaka fished a key out of his pocket and swirled it around his finger, “I always have a plan! Daichi said morning practice will start at seven am, so as long as you two are here by five am and we clear out before Captain Dadchi has the chance to get angry at me, we’re golden!” 

Hinata jumped and tackled Tanaka into a hug, “Thank you, Tanaka!” 

Tanaka laughed and plucked the orange-haired boy off of him, “Oh man! Now this is the kind of admiration I could get used to as an upperclassman!” 

The next morning Hinata and Kageyama sat in front of the gym, waiting in silence for Tanaka. When they arrived darkness and quiet still blanketed the Earth, but as the minutes passed the dark indigo of night faded and orange began to rise from the horizon, bringing in the day. 

Tanaka arrived sleepily, with a coffee in his left hand, and with his eyes half opened he unlocked the gym’s door, “G’morning...come on in,” he yawned. 

The two stood and followed behind him, Tanaka sat down and waved his hand to a door in the back of the gym, “I’ll just be a minute, you two set up.” He sipped his coffee while the two trotted off into the back. 

“Where do we find the net?” Hinata asked, turning to Kageyama.

“Hell if I know,” Kageyama shrugged. 

The net laid against the wall behind them, but the two just couldn’t seem to find it. They searched high and low, but never thought to look behind them.

Tanaka took a big gulp of his coffee as he heard the two getting into an argument from the storage room, “This is going to be such a long week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a bit longer and I think that really was for the best! If you want to see more content from me regarding Haikyuu I encourage you to follow me on instagram! I hope all of you have a wonderful day! Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined. I'll try to keep a consistent upload schedule so this story should be kicking into gear pretty soon! 
> 
> Bye!  
> Ghost 🌼

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend Ness, is the reason I have a good title so if you want to see some really good art follow them on instagram; @nessss_art ,and if you're here from their instagram, welcome!


End file.
